I Want to Build a Fort with You
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Blankets and chairs in hand, Alfred led Matthew to their living room and with glee he told him how they were going to make a fort- just how they used to when they were younger. PWP.


"Mattie! You're always so slow, hurry up!"

Hiding a yawn behind his hand, Matthew lugged a long blanket behind him as Alfred ran ahead, a chair in each hand. "Why are we bringing all of this to the living room anyway?" His hair was messy from sleep seeing as Alfred barely gave him time to get ready for the day.

Entering the living room Alfred gestured easily with the chairs still in hand. The room that Matthew left last night was not the one he just entered, seeing as the couch wasn't previously pushed against the wall along with the tables and chair. Frowning in confusion, he watched as Alfred walked to the center of the room and set the chairs down. "We're going to make a fort!"

"…A fort?"

"Yeah! Don't look at me like that, we used to make them all the time!"

Matthew smiled as he remembered all the times they would spend beneath the blankets, whispering secrets and dreams to each other. He hummed in agreement, "but why now? Why all of a sudden?"

A playful smirk tugged at Alfred's lips as he walked towards Matthew, eyes focused on the large blanket. When the fabric exchanged hands his baby blues found violet unerringly, a hidden, mischievous expression in their depths. "Let's just say it's on my bucket list of things I want to do with you," he murmured, turned on his heel and strode toward the chairs.

"But…wouldn't that be completed since we already did it when we were younger?"

Alfred didn't respond.

Rolling his eyes, Matthew stuck out his tongue at Alfred's back before helping. They had to grab two more chairs so that the blanket was properly supported, even using a few hair ties to secure it on the knobs of the chairs. The blanket was thick, one that Arthur made them when they were younger for such a purpose.

Stepping back, the two men admired their work. The blanket dipped in areas, and it looked a little cramped, but it would suffice. They even had an area pulled back so they could watch the television.

"It's _perfect!_" Alfred bounced slightly and grabbed Matthew's wrist. "Let's go in!"

"Woah, woah, wait. We can't go in at the same time, it's kind of small…maybe we should have grabbed a few more blankets-"

"No way! Here, you go in first then…"

Matthew crawled inside on all fours, moving in far enough that he could see the TV and far enough to the left so that Alfred could have room. As he moved over the carpet, he felt his pyjama bottoms begin to slide down, which he hastily pulled back up. Alfred didn't signal that he was coming in; instead he startled Matthew by suddenly flipping him onto his back and settled between his quickly spread thighs.

"Al-" the rest of his sentence was muffled as Alfred pressed their lips together, hands moving to his glasses to set them aside. Fumbling slightly, his own glasses followed suit and soon both hands were cupping his face, mouth moving over soft lips tenderly. Matthew was always a sucker for when Alfred kissed like this; the unhurried movement of their mouths opening and closing over lips; the quick, timid entry of tongues before a hurried departure. Matthew reached up to hold either side of Alfred's neck, fingers wrapping around to play with the short silken strands of his sunshine hair.

"Mattie…" Alfred moaned against him, running his tongue along his bottom lip before invading his mouth once more. One hand trailed down from Matthew's face to palm a hardened nipple, which Alfred proceeded to pluck and rub incessantly, enjoying the Canadian's quiet mewls of pleasure. Once more Matthew followed Alfred's lead, and both of his hands slid under Alfred's baggy night shirt to run over his taut skin. His fingers found both of Alfred's harden buds, and he began to return the favour but a little harder. "Matt!" Alfred cried out from the harsh treatment, gasping against him as his hips ground down hard against his clothed member.

"Is this why you wanted to make a fort, Al?"

"Y-yeah…For a while now, all I could think of was building a fort with you, and…" Alfred brought his mouth to press against his ear. "…Then fucking you in it," he whispered hotly into his ear, biting and sucking onto his earlobe before pulling away.

"_Fuck,_" Matthew breathed, lifting his hips to grind against the blonde. "Don't make me wait, Al…You know how I feel about you teasing— especially so early in the morning. What, did you dream of this?"

Giving Matthew a sheepish grin as a response, Alfred moved back down his body, taking his pants down with him just far enough. He misjudged the proximity of the chair behind him and accidentally smacked his foot against it, making the chair teeter precariously. "Watch it!" Matthew cringed and covered his face as the chair rocked back and forth. Alfred caught it easily enough, setting it back on the ground with a slight laugh.

"Got it. Don't worry so much…" he whispered after moving back to press his lips against Matthew's chest. Kissing a path down from his collarbone, stopping for a short while to lavish attention on his nipples until they were swollen and bright red, Alfred made his way down over his stomach and down to his target. Taking his shaft in hand, Matthew cried out when he felt Alfred's hot mouth engulf his sac and suck forcefully, pulling back on the skin as he let go. Precum already leaked from the tip, a sweet pearl which Alfred greedily licked off. "Mm, you taste so _good. _I could live off your taste, babe."

Matthew had to turn his head away from Alfred's now laughing, happy face as he worked on his member. Bobbing his head up and down, hand working on the length he didn't swallow, Matthew felt his toes curl, trying to fight the inevitable. Pulling off with a moan, Alfred kept Matthew's cock in hand and pointed it towards his face. "That's it, baby, come for me…. Fill my mouth, Mattie, please…"

Risking a glance down between his legs, Matthew instantly regretted it. The sight of Alfred lying there, mouth open and hand pumping his length rapidly as he waited-

With a loud shout Matthew came, hot ropes of come slowly filling Alfred's mouth as he kept it open until the last of it was released. Alfred never looked away from Matthew as he swallowed, licked his lips lewdly and sucked on the head for any more he might have missed. "Fuck, Alfred…"

"I'm getting to it," Alfred laughed, moving back out of the fort. Matthew could hear his bare feet run over a short distance before he returned, almost taking the fort down once more in his haste. "Now spread 'em, darlin'."

Alfred tried to prepare him as thoroughly as possible, causing Matthew only a little bit of discomfort as he tried to rush. The need to bury himself to the hilt inside the Canadian was growing to be too strong. Hooking his arms under Matthew's legs, Alfred began to push inside, hissing as his hot passage surrounded him.

Scratching and clawing at Alfred's shoulders, Matthew gasped for air as Alfred stole it from him. He loved his part, even though it hurt. The feeling of being completely taken, of Alfred stretching him open and connecting them intimately, their bodies becoming as close as humanly possible. "Al…" Matthew's voice hitched when Alfred pulled back and slammed forward, balls deep inside of him.

Alfred leaned over Matthew's body, his forearm resting against the ground, foreheads touching, as his other hand cupped his cheek. Lifting his hips to meet each thrust, Matthew threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair, tugging every once in a while when his prostrate was hit and he saw stars.

The thrust turned harder and rougher as Alfred lost himself in Matthew. Soon the position wasn't enough, and he lifted Matthew off of the ground, cradling him in his arms. Sitting back, Alfred held onto his hips tightly and pulled Matthew against him, his thighs assisting in holding him up, along with Matthew's arms situated behind him. Legs around his waist, Matthew felt the carpet beneath his hands, causing slight friction as he moved back and forth over it. He looked up at Alfred and saw an expression that surely matched his own. Mouth hanging open partially, lips swollen and eyelids heavy, Alfred bit at his bottom lip as he gave a series of hard thrusts.

"I-I don't think I can last much longer, baby…"

"You don't have to…I want you to come in me, Al…please, fill me up. I want to feel you," Matthew panted, squeezing around his cock as he did so.

That was Alfred's undoing. Pulling Matthew up fully into his lap, Alfred lifted him and slammed him back down three more times before he climaxed. Shouting out against Matthew's shoulder, Alfred bit his tender skin making Matthew cry out in pleasure-pain. That was going to leave a mark.

Kissing the love bite he caused, Alfred tried to move around, but for the third and final time he hit that one weak chair and sent it crashing to the ground. Matthew let out a loud yelp as Alfred pressed them down against the floor, covering Matthew's body with his own in protection. The other chairs luckily didn't strike them, instead falling painlessly to the carpeted floor as the blanket covered them.

"You really are like an elephant in a china shop."

"Oh, shut up," he whispered without venom against Matthew's neck, giving him a bite in warning.


End file.
